The New Girl
by LittleWitchyGirl
Summary: There's a new girl and she's pretty used to being the transferd student. She thinks it's just another school of witchcraft and wizardry to drop out of then she discovers love and heartbreak. Also what's this about a girl who has been going undercover.
1. Chapt 1

The New Girls at Hogwarts, Gloria and Venus  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I walked toward the station remembering that I didn't need to go to the bookshop for the books I needed for my new school. Having been to six other schools of magic gives me the advantage. My first school was in my hometown, an island in fact. People call it 'Witch Island' though it's real name is Coventary Island. My last school was Dog Univercity where I had gotten back after Justin Died. I've dropped out of every school before that. Dog Univercity was in Paris, France. Mom will never give up. Before I was going to Hogwarts she told me that she was just like me in school until she went to Hogwarts. She had been a punk and she told me that my dad was gothic. Well I died my hair pink and blue. "Um. Excuse me ma'am," I asked a woman with bright red hair, "Where is platform nine and one-third?" "Are you going into first year?" She asked. "Ma'am I'm a transford stutent from Dog Univercity in Paris, France and is going to the sixth year," I replied in a matter-of-fact manor. Suddenly two red heads, who must be the lady's son and daugter, and two brunettes turned and stared at me.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Why is your hair pink and blue?"  
  
"SHHHHH. That's rude Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Hi I'm Harry Potter. What is your name?"  
  
"Gloria Artemis Apollo Black."  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and all of us are in the house of Gryfindor," the brunette girl said. Are we early? I'll read their minds. They don't know about this so they can't scramble their thoughts. I thought.  
  
WOW!  
  
Her hair is two different colors!  
  
UH OH HERE COMES DRACO MALFOY!  
  
What is she staring at.  
  
Get a grip Ron we're early so we'll get good seats.  
  
Ten seconds until the barrier will open.  
  
"Who's Draco Malfoy, Harry?" I asked. "I am my lady." a voice said in my ear. I whirled around nearly topling a blonde hair boy. My first thought was, He's a major hottie. I could faint right there and then and he probblity would not notice. Then I noticed his hit guys staring at me in places. I gave them a look that said 'don't even think about it'. I was just as tall as Draco. "Malfoy get away from her." Harry comanded. "Why, and besides she's a punk-goth which is not my type. See ya at school Potter, Weasley, Mud-blood, and Black," he said with the kind voice on my name. "Harry why is he so rude and who are those two and why are they still there?" I asked. "They are Crabbe and Goyle. I have no clue," Harry replied. Suddenly I felt one, no two wandering hands on my butt. "HENTAIS!" I said slapping Crabbe and Goyle until they were unconcious. "Never thought I'd see the day when they would not follow Draco and become perverts." Harry, Ron, and Hermione sighed. "What does hentais mean, Gloria," I heard to my right. "Hentai means pervert then add an s." I answered the voice.  
  
Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. NOW!  
  
We went into the barrier and boarded the train. I found my seat and went to sleep to my cd player playing the song the theme song of my favorite tv show called the Winx Club.  
  
Close your eyes, and open your hearts;  
  
Beleive in yourself, that's how it starts;  
  
Dreams will come true, just wait and see;  
  
For the magick's in you, and the magick's in me;  
  
We are the winx, we are the winx;  
  
come join the club, we are the winx;  
  
we are the winx, come join the club, we are the winx;  
  
Magickal flowers, digital powers;  
  
gizmos and tunes, the sun and the moon;  
  
keep on searching far, and wide;  
  
for the fire burning deep inside;  
  
we've got the style, and we've got the flair;  
  
look all you want, but don't the hair;  
  
We are the winx, we are the winx;  
  
come join the club, we are the winx;  
  
yea-ah, come join the club;  
  
WE ARE THE WINX.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Harry P: Wow your good and you don't own HP  
  
loverofSesshomaru: Very Funny  
  
Hermione: He's right.  
  
Gloria: RR 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Sept. 1, 2004

Dear Cricket,

I have made it through the barrier and am now riding towards Hogwarts. There are many people on the train, but none of them notice my existence. That is good; the point of my mission is to be unseen, unreconized. The only person who can ruin this for me is Draco Malfoy. If he remembers me, I am doomed to fail...

I saw a girl at the station, about my age. she had dyed pink-and-blue hair. she is very odd... she can speak Japanese, but is American. She is Gloria Black. Sirius' daugter. Harry was unwise to notice his relation to her; it may cost him.

Here comes the snack cart. this is my first year that I can buy from it and I don't want to miss this opportunity. thank goodness... wearing an invisibility cloak 24/7 is very tiring. Not wearing it will be an intresting experience.

Well, I must go, but I promise I will write more later, my dear Cricket.

**V.M.R.**

Harry: V.M.R? Who's that?

loverofSesshomaru: Venus M. Riddle

Ron: Cool!

loverofSesshomaru: I own **NOTHING **that has to do with HP or The Winx Club!

Hermione: RR please.


	3. Chapt 3

**Chapter III**

As Gloria was walking to one of the horseless caritages to get in when she heard Harry yell, "Gloria, sit with us. We want to know more about you." _Oh great. I want to be alone. _She wanted to say, but instead said, "Sure."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What do you like to do on your spare time?"

"Sing."

"Are you any good?"

"You deside," after that Gloria started to sing with her surgar-sweet voice,

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Supressed by my childish fear_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just to real,_

_There's to much time that you cannot replace._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears,_

_When you scream I'd fight away all your fears,_

_I've held your hand for all these years _

_But you still held for me."_

"Is that all?" Harry ask eagerly. "That's not the whole song. That's all I wanna sing," Gloria said dryly. Gloria shook her long pink-and-blue hair. She, as usaul, felt lonely. She dug into her hand-bag to pull out her sunglasses. She put them on two hide her eyes.

When they arrived Gloria ran into the school eager to drop out. She knew about Hogwarts enough to know that hogs came of this school. _Snobs everyone of them._ She thought bitterly. She saw a signal was put that I was here. Before, Gloria sat down Professer Dumbledor said, "Gloria please come and proform." She did as she was told not afraid of anyone not loving her voice except Draco. She Said, "I want to sing "Our Lips Are Sealed", by Hillary Duff.......

"_Can you hear them, They talk about us,_

_Telling lies, Well that's no suprise,_

_Can you see them, See right through them,_

_They have no sheilds, No secrets to reveal_

_Doesn't matter what they say, In this jealous games people play,_

_Our lips are sealed, _

_There's a word, that we should use _

_In all defense, silence,_

_spredding rumors, far from truth,_

_Come from another world like some perecious pearl,_

_Doesn't matter what they say, In this jealous games peaple play_

_Our lips are sealed, pay no mind what they say,_

_It doesn't matter any way, our lips are sealed,_

_Hush my darling don't you cry,_

_Call an angel from the skies,_

_Can you hear them they talk abot us,_

_telling lies well that's no surprise_

_Can you seethem, see right through them _

_They have no sheilds , no secrets to reveal,_

_Doesn't matter what they say, In this jealous games people play,_

_Our lips are sealed, _

_pay no mind what they say,_

_It doesn't matter any way, our lips are sealed,_

_our lips are sealed,our lips are sealed_

_our lips are sealed."_

After she stopped singing a applaud broke out. Gloria looked around and saw Draco staring into space. '_He'll never notice me_', Gloria thought.Gloria did notice the sorting hat puting her in Gryffindor. Gloria knew that she was to never find someone to rid her curse, 'but maybe Harry has somthing to do with it. I'll get to know him.' Little did she know that she was being watched...........

Who is watching Gloria.

Harry : TELL NOW

loverofSesshomaru: I need someone to help, should I make it that Thantos or Dylan? Give ya hint, Twitches-HarryPotter X-over.

Hermione: RR


	4. Chapter 4

Sukuri99: ok sorry it took so long to update and if you want to be a character just say so!

Hermione & the rest of Harry Potter: She doesn't own any of the character except for Gloria and her friend owns Venus.

**Chapter Four**

**-----------------------------------------------**

They countinued up to the common room and the girls went left. Gloria lingered behind as a sudden wash of homesicken came over her.

_Mother I miss you_, she thought.

"Gloria? Gloria, what's wrong?" a fimilair voice asked.

"Hello Venus." the blue-pink haired girl said to the bronette. Gloria sighed and started huming to "Think of me"

"Gloria! You've got mail!" Harry called. Gloria snatched the letter and looked at it.

"Daer Golrai,

Will you cme to the hollo een dnance? Replie apsa.

Sinlercy,

Crabbe." It said. Instantly she threw it into the fire place and stared at it. With a blink of an eye it caught a fire. Everyone crowed around to stare, oviously surprised.

"I hate him!" Gloria esclaimed. Suddenly she heard Draco think,

_Oh! Venus is here! She's so hot! Should I ask her out? I'd better not answer myself. I'll ask her out! OH NO I'M CRAZY!_

"Venus, I heard Draco think, 'Oh! Venus is here! She's so hot! Should I ask her out? I'd better not answer myself. I'll ask her out! OH NO I'M CRAZY!' Please don't go out with him. I'm beging you!" Gloria begged Venus.

"Okay I won't." she said and went to bed. Everyone went to bed and that left Gloria to miss her mother in peace, until a fimilar face showed up.

"Hello Gloria." he said.

"Hello, Dylan. The last time I saw you, you were flirting with Apollo. Why are you here?" Gloria asked examing him.

He was five foot and wore pants that made him look tall. He was paler that usual, green eyes, red hair, and tall. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and sneaker. Around his neck was a set of headphones with an ipod.

"Your grandfather has teamed up with Voldermort! Be wary and stay with Harry Patter." He said.

"Potter." she replied.

"Whatever" Dylan said before dissapearing. Gloria went to her corridors and fell asleep in her bed.

Harry: Gloria doesn't like Dylan, does she?

Sukuri99: Why? Do you like her?

Harry: No.

Hermione: Yeah right.

Ron: You are quite odd Sukuri!

Sukuri99: pulls out rubber mallet Am I odd now?

Ron: No!

Sukuri99: Good!

Hermione: RR please


End file.
